Lost Among the Enemy
by Azumi411
Summary: Lost her memory, strange men are after her, and amidst all that she finds her true love. Can she get her memory back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Among the Enemy

Chapter One

Kim woke up in a new city, on a different street, and what seemed to be a dangerous neighborhood. She couldn't remember how she had gotten to this strange place. All Kim could recall was getting hit on the head and then everything went black. She knew that she had to move fast because whatever had shot holes in the windows of the houses, she didn't want putting holes in her too. Kim started walking down the street then burst into a run as her fear rose. After a few minutes she found herself at a crossroads and wasn't sure where to turn. When she was about to just wing it and go right, a jeep rode up and stopped beside her. "Do you need a ride missy?" said the man in the car. Kim gazed through the window and saw that the man was old and appeared to be a mechanic from the oil stains that where on his clothes and in his hair. She was so lost, tired, and scared that she said yes to the ride throwing caution to the wind. They said nothing as the minutes drew by and fine houses started to appear. "Where you from?" he asked," You don't seem like you from that place back there." The old man pointed backwards at the image of the buildings now shrinking into the distance. Kim thought and realized she didn't know. She decided to lie because at the moment she didn't know who to trust. "I'm from Beverly Hills," she answered. "No wonder your dressed so fancy," the man said and smiled. She didn't know what the man considered fancy. For all she wore was a now crumpled denim skirt, an old leather jacket, salmon pink top, and black flip flops. They stopped in front of a hotel and the man turned to her. "I have to let you off here," he said," I have to get back to my shop and I heard they have nice rooms here so I thinks its a good place for you to stay so you can get some rest, you look tired." Kim stepped out of the car slowly, closed the door behind her, and was beginning to walk up the steps to the hotel when she heard a voice. "In case you ever need help or another ride give me a call." Kim turned around realizing it was the old man. She walked back and grabbed the card the man held out the window. "Bye now," he said and drove off. The lobby was not that fancy a few armchairs , a couch, and a small coffee table. Kim searched her wallet finding just enough for one nights stay , but if there were any cards in the wallet they were gone now. She was exhausted enough not to even bother wondering as to what cards had been in the wallet. So, she booked herself a room and as soon as she went through the door she collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. When she awoke the alarm clock beside the bed read seven a.m. She groaned and got off the bed, realizing that now was the time for a shower. She was covered in grime from head to toe. The hot shower relaxed her and she found that she could think clearly now that she wasn't tired or covered in dirt. Now she only had three problems. One she had no idea where she was and who had dumped her in this city. Two she hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever. The third was finding a place to sleep tonight. Kim was lucky when she got downstairs, the bellhop told her she had almost missed the continental breakfast. As she stuffed her face with all the hotel had to offer she wandered back to the problem about having no idea where she was and finding out who did this to her. Kim asked a waiter what city this was. The waiter told her she was in San Francisco and as he answered he looked at her with a confused look on his face. Well, at least she had part of the problem solved , at least she knew where she was. She decided to walk around the city for a little bit maybe she would remember something, anything that would get her back home wherever that was. The streets of San Francisco were crowded with people. Kim had walked everywhere and hadn't managed to remember anything. The only reason she knew her name was because it had been engraved on the outside of her wallet. Unfortunately, only her first name was engraved. Someone had gone as far as to rip the designer tag off so she couldn't even find out where the wallet was from. The day was already half over and she knew no more than she knew this morning. She saw a cafe across the street and decided to go in. At least in here she could sit and attempt to relax with all the chaos that was going on inside her head. The cafe smelled of espressos and freshly baked croissants. She found a booth at the back and sat down. A waitress approached her and with out thinking Kim ordered a large coffee. By the time she remembered she had no money the waitress was already gone. In what seemed like two seconds the waitress came back carrying a steaming cup of coffee. She set it down in-front of Kim, smiled, and walked away. As Kim leaned back in despair she heard the jingle from the bell on the door. She watched as a man came through. He was a young man perhaps in his early twenties, dark hair , dressed all in black, and with the darkest and most handsome blue eyes Kim had ever seen. She was so captured by his eyes that she had no idea he was looking at her too. He walked to where Kim was and sat across from her in the booth. "Hello", he said. "Hi", she replied nervously.

"My name is max," he said extending his hand to her.

"Kim," she replied taking his hand.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before", he said, "Where you from?

"Beverly hills," said Kim even though she still had no idea if that was even close to true.

"I know this might seem a bit forward but would you mine joining me for dinner tonight?" he asked. Kim didn't know what to say she didn't even know this guy but, something about him made her feel safe and secure. Besides, one look at those beautiful eyes and the yes came out of her lips before she even knew what had happened. "Fantastic," he said. "Meet here tonight seven thirty? asked Max.

"Sure," she said. "Seven thirty great," she said and managed a quick smile. Max smiled and started to head for the door. When he stopped, turned around, put some money on the table, and told her it was on him. After Max left Kim felt nervous but, she supposed she could put her search for the truth on hold for one night. Perhaps, going out with Max might trigger a memory of any kind that would help her get out of her current predicament. She finished her coffee and left the cafe. She went to the end of the street where she knew she had seen a pawn shop. She entered the shop and went straight to the counter. "I would like to sell something," she said to the middle aged guy standing behind the counter.

"What do you have to sell,?" asked the man. Kim thought and realized she had only one thing.

"How much is this worth?" she asked taking off her leather jacket. The man took the jacket from her, looked at it for a second, and then came to a conclusion.

"Twenty bucks," he said. She knew that was the best price she was going to get with this guy she accepted. The man handed her a twenty and she left. Kim searched the streets for a thrift store and after two hours finally found one. She went straight to the clothes section and picked out the best looking dress she could find. It was a simple black number. The dress was only ten dollars so at least she would still have some money left. After she bought it she looked at the time on the clock hanging on the store's wall. It was 7:20. She immediately changed into her dress and exited the store. Kim was hurrying down the street back to the cafe when a guy bumped into her, and as she turned around something on the guy's jacket caught her eye. It appeared to be a letterman jacket with the symbol of a bulldog on the back. The guy didn't even turn around to say excuse me he just hurried past her. She ran to catch up with him and when she did she tapped him on the back. "Hi," said Kim, "I was wondering if you could tell me what that symbol on your jacket is for?"

"It's the Fresno State bulldogs," he said in a snooty way that told her she should have known that.

She turned around without even saying thanks to the guy when she felt him grab her arm. Kim turned back around to see what the guy wanted.

"Wait," he said, "Your kind of cute."

"Uh thanks," said Kim, "Now could you please let me go I have to get somewhere.

"Your not going anywhere," he said, "Except out with me."

"Thanks but no thanks, "Kim said and tried to wrench free of his iron grip.

"Hey," he said, " Nobody says no to Jack Tailer."

"Well I do, now let me go! "Kim commanded. Just as the guy was going to respond with another smart remark, Kim glanced to the side in time to see a man slam into Jack. Kim hit the ground hard when Jack's grip on her arm suddenly let go. Kim got up from the ground and looked around to see what had happened. Max was walking towards her and away from Jack who was out cold on the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" he asked as he knelt by her side.

"I think so," answered Kim. She checked herself over finding only a minor scrape on her shoulder. "Thanks," she said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime," Max said and smiled back. "What were you doing here I thought we were meeting at the cafe?" asked Kim.

"I was on my way there when I saw you being harassed by that jerk over there, "he said pointing back to Jack. As Kim straightened up she had a flashback that told her the importance of the symbol. She saw herself walking down what appeared to be a school hallway. She passed a trophy case that had a big banner hanging across it. The banner read "Fresno State Bulldogs. "Kim?" said Max bring her back to earth, "Are you okay?

"Yeah, sorry just got lost in my thoughts for a second,"she said.

"Happens to me all the time," he said. "Do you still feel like going to dinner?" Max asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Like italian?" he asked.

"Love it!" she exclaimed.

Kim knew that she should really be following her new lead. But, she thought what the hell. She would follow her new clue after this. Besides canceling on Max didn't feel like something she wanted to do. What Kim didn't know was what was waiting for her in Fresno, was something she wish she could have put off forever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The atmosphere of the little restaurant was warm and friendly. The "Agostino" was known for it's authenticity and five star menu. Kim twirled her spaghetti around her fork mindlessly, momentarily forgetting the handsome man sitting across from her. "That dress looks beautiful on you," complimented Max. Kim blushed as she uttered her response.

"Thanks", she said.

"No problem", replied Max, smiling that smile that she loved and that always took her breath away. She smiled back at him as the waiter brought their drink refills.

"So", said Kim, "How'd you know about this place?"

"I asked around, people said it was supposed to be the best Italian restaurant the world has ever seen" answered Max. Kim laughed, "Well, it is pretty wonderful I'll give them that." Kim took a bite of her spaghetti and took a long look about the room. That's when she saw him. He was sitting at the back corner table with a couple of other guys. The oldest looking of the three men was sitting across from the other two.

"Kim?" asked Max, "Are you alright?" At that moment the eldest man locked eyes with her and Kim felt a chill go down her spine. She didn't know why but she felt absolutely frightened.

"Can we go?" she pleaded, "Please?"

"Sure," said Max confused, "Waiter, the check". Max beckoned to the waiter while Kim wished he would hurry it up. As soon as Max paid the bill, Kim got up and hurried with Max out of the restaurant. Once they were outside, the cool air hit Kim, this calmed her a little. "What's wrong?" Max asked. Kim looked up at him, his blue eyes as dark as the night sea.

"Can we go to your place?" she asked hopefully.

"Do you promise to explain what's wrong when we get there?" asked Max. Kim nodded and Max waved to the valet, signaling him to bring his car around. As Kim got into the car and shut the door, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, The three men were coming out of the restaurant heading straight for the car. "Drive," she commanded Max. He followed her instructions and started to drive away from the restaurant. Kim thought they were safe once they started driving but she was wrong. When they were only a little ways away the men got into their car and then started to follow them. "Oh no, they're following us," said Kim in a scared voice.

"Who's following us!" exclaimed Max, "What's going on?!"

"I promise I'll explain, just drive please?" asked Kim.

"Alright," he said, "Hang on, I think I can lose them." Max took a sharp left turn down Williams Street, went straight for a little, then took a sharp right, and increased his speed. Kim looked back and could still see the beams from the men's car.

"I still see them," she said. Max's response to her comment was taking a quick turn and disappearing into an alley. He stopped the car and stilled the engine. A few seconds passed and whoever had been following them passed on. "We lost them," Kim said with a burst of relief. They waited a couple minutes then went back onto the freeway towards Max's place. They drove in silence. Max was concentrating on driving and Kim was wondering just exactly what she was going to tell him. Most of what she knew consisted of a short flashback and a bad feeling.

"It's a long way to my apartment," said Max, "Maybe you could clue me in a bit." Kim bit her lip and looked away. She liked Max and she didn't want to scare him away. What if he didn't believe her? Kim decided to take a shot and whatever happens, happens. "I will tell you but, do you promise not to talk until I'm done?" asked Kim.

" I promise," he answered. She then proceeded to tell him the whole story. From waking up in the city all the way to her bad feeling at the restaurant. After she finished her story Max said nothing. A little while passed and they finally reached his apartment building. Max opened the door and led Kim through the door and up the stairs to number two-zero-seven. "Keep in mind," he said, "This may not be the fanciest place you've seen but it's home." He opened the door and Kim stepped through. What she saw before her looked like the place you only saw in magazines. Kim sat on the small settee in the main room. Max set the keys down and went to sit on the edge of the couch next to Kim. Kim just kept her head down and just kept thinking "Oh why oh why did I get him into this." "Hey," he said lifting her chin with his hand, "No matter what happens I'll be here to protect you." She gazed into his eyes and thought "How could a guy I just met want to protect me?" Kim wondered if she was even worth it.

"Max," she whispered and sighed, "If something happens to you." She started but Max cut her off.

"Don't worry about me," he said and hugged her tightly, "Everything is going to be okay." After that Max got up to get some blankets and a pillow, he put them down on the couch. Kim reached for them when Max stopped her. "Are you kidding me?" he joked , "I'm taking the couch you take the bed, its down the hall to the left."

"Max," she said, " I'm not kicking you out of your own bed."

" I insist," he said.

"Thanks," she said. Kim started to walk down the hallway. She stopped to flip off the switch and turned around to see Max already under the blankets on the couch. "Good night," she said.

"Night," he replied. She entered his room, slipped under the covers, and fell into a dream which explained what the men were chasing her for. Kim was in the college from her flashback. It was evening and she was caring a bunch of books and hurrying down a large hallway. When she heard a noise and stopped. The noise was coming from behind the door leading to the parking garage. Her dream-self was telling her she was going to be late to class but, she had to find out what the noise was. She pressed her ear to the door and she could tell that the noise was some people talking but it still wasn't good enough to hear. All she could hear was muffled speaking. She opened the door a crack and saw the three men from the restaurant and two others. The first of the two men looked to be a mob boss if the T.V. taught her anything. The other man was on his knees in front of the four men with a briefcase at his side. The man seemed familiar but she couldn't tell because the man was turned away from her. "Where's the program?" asked the mob boss demandingly.

"Right h-h-here," stuttered the man kneeling. He handed the mob boss the case with shaking fingers. The boss tore it from his grasp and handed it to the man next to him to check.

"Make sure it's for real Mo," said the boss. Mo opened the case and took out what appeared to be a small Cd. Mo took the man who was to his left's bag and reached in and took out a small computer. He put the Cd into the drive and within a few minutes spoke. "This is it," he said. "Well, looks like your works done here Mr. Chen," said the boss.

"Does this mean you will leave my daughter be?" he pleaded.

"Oh we'll leave her alone," he laughed and smiled evilly. "But I'm afraid," he said, "You know too much." At that point Mo pulled out a gun. Kim's eyes got wide, she wanted to drop everything and go help the man but she seemed rooted to the spot.

"No please," the man begged. But, it was too late. Mo shot him twice in the head and Mr. Chen fell to the ground. When he hit the ground Kim realized why he looked so familiar. "My father," she thought. Images of him pushing her on the swing when she was little flashed through her mind.

"What do we do with him Mr. Drake," asked Mo.

"Dump his body in the river, for all I care," he answered, "Just get rid of him."

The three men nodded their heads and proceeded to lift Mr. Chen into their car when Kim sneezed. She tried to hold the sneeze in but it escaped anyway. All the men looked up and stared at Kim. She was frozen in fear.

"It's her," yelled Mr. Drake, "Well, what are you standing there for get her!"

The men dropped Mr. Chen and ran after Kim. She was finally able to move and proceeded to run with all her might. She could hear the men behind her getting closer. She pushed herself to go faster. She got through the front door and was heading towards the parking lot. She stopped at a small blue beetle and fumbled to find her keys. As she tried to find the right key she heard footsteps coming closer to her. They were almost to her, she had to hurry. Just as she found the right key and stuck it into the lock, they grabbed her and turned her around. Before she could even realize what was happening, they slammed her head against the side of her car. The last thing she saw was the men gathering around her and lifting her up. At that point everything went black. Kim woke in a sweat absolutely terrified. It was just a dream she tried to tell herself but, she knew that wasn't true. Max burst into the room.

"Are you okay," he asked looking around, "I heard you screaming."

"It's nothing," she said, "I'm fine. She tried to smile but her smile was weak and barely lasted a second. Kim burst into tears and Max immediately came to her side. "They killed him," she cried.

"Who?" asked max, "Who'd they kill?"

"My father," she whispered in a shaky breath. Max held Kim in his arms and managed to calm her down a little. After a few minutes she was calm enough to tell him all about her dream. From her walking down the hall to the point where she was knocked out. She told him everything. Kim didn't see any point to lie to the one person who had saved her and helped her so much.

"Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied confident in her answer if still a little bit shaky from her recent shock. The room fell silent as Max went lost in deep thought.

"I'm sorry about your father ,"he said. Kim was quiet but she finally replied, "Thank you ." The room went silent and as soon as Kim was going to break it, they heard a car door slam. Kim rushed to the window and looked out.

"Oh god," she said. The men were here and they were on their way up. Max came up beside her. "What do we do?" she asked all hope gone. Max thought quickly for he knew time was running out.

"Quick," he said, "Down the fire escape." she followed him out the room and to the old rickety fire escape. She looked down at the fire escape.

"I don't think I can do this," she said.

"Yes you can," he told her, "I'll help you." They started making their way down when they heard the front door be kicked in. "Faster," said Max. Kim hurried as fast as her legs could go, she could hear the men talking as she descended.

"Where is she?" said one of the men. That was Mo's voice, there was no doubt about it. "Search the rooms!" Mo commanded. At that moment the worst thing happened. A part of the fire escape broke and Kim fell through the grate barely managing to grab hold of the rail. She held in her scream but she knew it didn't matter, the sound of the crash radiated through the air. "They're on the fire escape," yelled Mo, "Get them!"

"Max," cried Kim, "I'm losing my grip." Max quickly reached for her hand and was lifting her up, when Mo came through the window with his men. "Max!," yelled Kim, "Behind you!" The men were coming through to the fire escape. Max looked down at the ground and made a snap decision.

"Kim!" he said, "Let go!"

"What?!" she exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

"Just do it," he said, "Trust me."

"I trust you," she said and let go. Kim fell fast but landed on top of a full dumpster. Not having time to grimace at the thought of landing in someone's garbage, she looked up to where Max was. He was taking on the men all by himself. Kim watched helplessly from down below.

"Max!" she screamed.

"Kim, get out of here!" he yelled.

"I won't leave you !" she cried.

"You have to," he said, "Now go!"

"Max," she yelled.

"Go!" he grunted as Mo pulled his arm behind his back. Kim didn't want to leave but she knew Max was right. She took one final look back at him and ran for the hills. She was heading down the street back towards the highway that she and Max had taken to get to his apartment. Kim stumbled through the downtown streets in her search for a place to hide from her pursuers, who she was sure were hot on her trail. She stopped outside of an auto mechanic shop and looked around to find an opening into the place. She discovered a back door which was open a crack. She slid through the crack slowly and silently. The place looked empty until someone turned the light on. Kim squinted in the newly found light and met eyes with the person. It was the mechanic who had given her a ride.

"Never thought I'd be seeing you again," he said, "What are you doing out here so late?" She was about to make up an excuse when she heard several heavy raps on the door. She looked at him her eyes filled with terror and simply said, "Please, help?" Wasting no time the man ushered her into a storage closet. A second after he closed the door Mo and his two men stormed into the building. Kim watched with bated breath through the tiny crack of the closet door.

"You seen a girl come through here ?" asked Mo.

"As a matter of fact I have," he replied. Kim took a deep breath preparing for the inevitable. "She came through here in a mighty hurry and disappeared out my back door," he lied. Kim let out her breath quietly so the men wouldn't hear her.

Mo and his men started to head to the back door when he turned to the mechanic and said, "You never saw us," said mo.

"Yes sir," he said. The men disappeared out the back door and into the night. Soon after they had gone the mechanic opened the storage closet door.

"I think it's time you explained this all to me," he said to her. She didn't know where to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's a mighty interesting tale," he remarked after she had finished.

Kim remained silent as the man pondered her strange story. The minutes dragged on and on, finally Kim couldn't stand it anymore.

"I know it sounds crazy,"she said, "But, its true." The man stood up and walked over to Kim, he held out his hand to her.

"Before we do anything," he said, "I think we should at least know each-other's names." "Don't you think ?"he asked. Kim nodded and took his hand.

"Kim," she said.

"Tom," he replied. They hurried outside and called a cab to Max's apartment. She knew it was a risky move for the men might be waiting for her there, but she had to know that Max was alright. The stairs seemed to drag on and on 'till finally they reached the top. The door was busted open and when they stepped through things were scattered everywhere. Kim raced through the apartment checking in every room, every closet, and every corner. The last place to check was the fire escape. Kim was hesitant to go out there for fear of what she might see. The window was still open and Kim stepped through. Blood covered the rail and a piece of Max's shirt was caught in the grate. She bent down to retrieve the scrap of material. When she straightened up she saw that a note was pinned to the other side.

"Kim,

If you're reading this meet me at the cemetery on the outskirts of town at 11 p.m. I will be waiting.

Max"

Kim trembled with relief, "He's alive" she thought, "Thank goodness."

"Kim",said Tom, "Everything okay?"

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and went back inside.

"He's alive,"she cried.

"How do you know?"he asked. She handed him the piece of material reluctantly because it was the only thing she had of him. He read the note quickly and gave it back. She held it to her chest and let a few happy tears escape. They hurried back down the staircase and out to the waiting cab. It was almost eleven they had to hurry. She didn't want to miss Max. The road to the cemetery seemed darker according to Tom for Kim would have had no idea. The gates of the cemetery were covered in grime and the vines twisted and tangled through it. The trees barely clinging to life loomed over the gate. They stepped out of the car and Tom paid the driver. Before Tom stepped away from the cab he leaned in and whispered something to the driver. Tom backed away from the cab as it sped away,back the way they came. Kim was so desperate to find Max she didn't see anything unusual about this. They approached the gate together and stared up at it's imposing front. Kim stepped closer and stared depressingly at the huge iron lock on the front.

"It's locked",she said softly. With-ought a word Tom approached the gate, pulled out some mini pliers, and snapped the lock off. "How did you do that?"Kim asked amazed.

"Simple, the lock was pretty weak,didn't take much,"he said. Tom opened the gate and motioned for Kim to follow behind. The place looked like no one had been here for years. Pretty much, all the headstones were unreadable and there was moss and other disgusting things growing everywhere. Up ahead she could see the form of a man slumped up against one of the deteriorating head stones. Kim ran at full speed to where he sat. "Max!" she cried and kissed him full on the mouth. He managed to open his eyes and stared into Kim's.

"Kim",he whispered shakily, "You need to get out of here."

"What do you mean?"she asked, "Come on lets get you out of here." "I met up with and old friend, he's going to help us,"she told him.

"You don't understand,"Max tried to say again but she cut him off.

"Don't worry everything will be okay,"she tried to convince him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that,"said a voice from behind her. Kim slowly turned hoping her ears had deceived her.

"Tom?"she asked, "What are you doing?" Tom was standing there pointing a shotgun aimed right at Kim's chest. "Put the gun down,"she tried to tell him but didn't seem to be doing much convincing.

"I don't think you will have much luck with that,"said a new voice. "He only does what I tell him to." She turned around as Mr. Drake stepped out into the open.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's jaw seemed to drop all the way to the floor with surprise. She turned to look at Max but his eyes were focused intently on Mr. Drake.

"What do you want?"asked Kim trying to mask her fear, but it wasn't working too well.

"Me?" asked Mr. Drake with a chuckle. "I don't want anything,"he responded, "It's what I need that I'm here about." As his last words filled the air the three men from the restaurant which included Mo, stepped up behind him. "We don't have to make this difficult now do we?"asked Mr. Drake. They started to come closer to Kim and Max. Max managed to stand on his feet and put Kim behind him.

"You stay away from her,"demanded Max. Kim noticed Max was struggling to keep upright but managing not to let the others see it. Kim held on to Max tightly wishing they were ten thousand miles away.

"Come,come Max,"said drake, "We're all friends here." Max just shook his head and held Kim closer. "I really wish we didn't have to do it this way,"sighed Mr. Drake. With that he snapped his fingers and Mo and his crew rushed forward and grabbed max, holding a shiny 38 to his head. It felt as though Kim's heart had been torn out seeing Max in danger. "Now are we all ready to be rational?"asked Drake, "Hmmm?" Kim stood before him with all the anger she could muster. Kim looked him in the eye and asked one final time,

"What do you want?" Drake smiled at her mischievously before answering.

"Well, since you brought it up,"he said still smiling, "I want the password to the program your father made for us." Kim was puzzled. For she knew there was a program but she didn't know what it was for or the password to it.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. She could see on all of their faces that they didn't believe her.

"What do you mean you don't know?! yelled Mo, " Of course you know!"

"Easy Mo," said Drake, "Maybe all she needs is a little some persuasion." "Of course they are better places than this for interrogations ," he said slyly. Kim didn't know where that place was, but, she didn't want to find out. Unfortunately she had a gun pointed at her chest and they still held a 38 to Max's head. "Mo,"commanded Drake, "You know where to take him." They started to drag Max away when Kim leaped forward.

"No!!" she screamed. She tried to free Max but her attempts were futile. She could feel Tom grab a hold of her stopping her in her tracks. "Come on now," said Tom. "I don't want to have to shoot you,"he whispered, "And I suggest you cooperate or your friend won't be alive much longer." she looked at Max. At his dark eyes and kind face and she fell silent and stopped struggling. "Good girl,"said Tom.

"No!," yelled Max as they started leading Kim away. Max was unable to do or say anything else, for that little outburst caused him to get hit on the head with the butt of the gun. The whole way there Kim hung her head and silently cried. She dried her tears before they could see them. They reached Drake's car and she was forced inside. Now she was left alone with him. He stared at her and she glared back. No amount of acting could hide the disdain she felt for him. But, then she thought of Max and realized doing something to make her captors angry wouldn't help him. So she remained silent the whole way.


End file.
